Two Weeks (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Catherine gets a great send-off before her reserve duty.


**Notes:** Mari and Sammy – It's much better when we're not all sick! Though I did write faster when I had a fever … :-). Thanks for the awesome feedback as always!

Readers and REAL McRollers – Thank you for your amazing support. It always makes my day!

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Two Weeks (A McRoll in the REAL World Story_

"How was work today after the governor's announcement?" Steve asked, tossing a football across the backyard to Cody Monday evening.

"It was really weird," the teen admitted, catching the pass. "It's so sad. I really like the governor. And everybody wanted to talk about it, but there was so much to do. It's like … all hands on deck in constituent relations because of all the calls and emails, you know?" He threw the ball back, and Steve caught it.

"I'll bet a lot of people have questions."

"Yeah, and there's also a lot of people who want to tell the governor they're sorry, or that he's in their prayers, or to thank him for serving. That kind of thing."

Steve nodded. "That's great. I'm sure he appreciates that." He threw the ball again, and Cody grabbed it out of the air.

"I think so. There was a big meeting this afternoon. He talked about how important the next few months will be. That we have to keep working hard because we still have a job to do, even though it's like a … transition period." He threw the ball back to Steve. "But I think some people are nervous about whether they'll have jobs when Lieutenant Governor Kekoa becomes the governor."

"She'll have a lot of decisions to make."

"Yeah."

"What about you?" Steve asked, throwing him the ball.

"What about me?"

"I know your internship is for this semester. Do you want to continue in January?"

"I think so. I like Lieutenant Governor Kekoa. And I think she likes me. She pulled me aside today and said once things settle a little with the calls and emails, I should continue working on the Don't Text and Drive initiative." He threw the ball back.

Steve caught it and smiled proudly. "She definitely likes you. She thinks you're a great intern with a lot of potential. I think if you want to continue, she'll be happy to have you."

The back door opened and Jacob and Catherine came out onto the deck, accompanied by Cammie.

"But why can't you stay at home?" Jacob was asking Catherine even as he examined the fresh bandaid on his elbow.

"That's just not the way it works," she said. "I need to be on the base. It's okay, it's only for two weeks."

"But what about Uncle Steve?" Jacob asked as they walked across the grass toward Steve and Cody.

Steve turned more fully to face them. "What about Uncle Steve?" he asked as Cody stepped up beside him.

"You're gonna be all alone," Jacob said. "For _two weeks_."

"Not alone," Steve argued. "I got Cammie." He put a hand on the dog's head and rubbed it affectionately.

Jacob stood thoughtfully, clearly considering this. After a moment he said, "That's good, but it might not be enough." He nodded decisively and looked at Catherine. "I'll keep Uncle Steve company for you."

She smiled fondly, squeezing his shoulder. "Thanks, Jacob."

He nodded seriously. " 'Cause he misses you when you're not at home." He glanced at Steve, then leaned toward Catherine and whispered a little too loudly, "He told me so when we had the sleepover at our house."

Steve and Catherine exchanged an amused look.

Jacob looked at Steve. "You remember when you told me that, Uncle Steve?"

Steve smiled. "I remember."

"Then we can miss Aunt Catherine together," Jacob said, wrapping his arms around Catherine's waist and hugging her tightly.

She smiled, wrapping her own arms around him.

"What about school, Jake?" Cody teased with a small smile.

Jacob rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. "Uncle Steve'll be at work, then. He'll be too busy catching bad guys."

"That's right," Steve said with a quick wink at Cody. "But that won't stop me missing Aunt Catherine."

Jacob chewed his lip thoughtfully.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Cody said, looking at Catherine. "My mom said she was gonna call you later. She had an idea. Well, Kaitlyn did."

"Oh yeah!" Jacob cried, jumping and pumping both fists. "Paaaaaaarty!"

"Party?" Catherine asked in confusion.

Jacob slapped a hand across his mouth. "Oops."

Cody sighed with an amused smile for his brother. He looked back at Steve and Catherine. "Kaitlyn thought it'd be nice to have a little going-away party for you tomorrow. I mean, we know you're not going far, or for very long, but still …"

"Aww," Catherine said, touched. "That's very sweet."

"I think that's a great idea," Steve said. "We should do it here."

Catherine smiled. "Then I guess we're having a party tomorrow."

"Yes!" Jacob cried. "Paaaaaaarty!"

* * *

On Tuesday, the Five-0 team and their significant others gathered at Steve and Catherine's along with Grace and the Allens for a very informal "going-away" party for Catherine.

As usual with beach house get-togethers, Steve enlisted Cody to help with the grill while pockets of activities peppered the yard. Grace and Kaitlyn were up on the deck putting the final touches on a "super secret project." The other kids played with Cammie in the sand, and the adults mingled, enjoying each other's conversation.

"I really didn't mean to invite a bunch of people to your house," Jenna said apologetically.

"Technically, Steve did that," Catherine countered with a grin.

"We would've done it at our house …"

Catherine waved her off. "Don't worry about it, we have plenty of room here."

Jenna nodded, looking out over the scene. "It is pretty much the perfect backyard for parties."

Catherine smiled, her eyes finding Steve on the deck. "And to tell you the truth … Steve really likes doing it here. Makes for a lot of great memories."

Seeing the look of happiness and gratitude on her friend's face, Jenna smiled softly. "In that case, I'm glad Kaitlyn had the idea."

Catherine looked back at her and smiled. "Me, too."

"Aunt Catherine, come here!" Kaitlyn called from the deck as if on cue. "We have something for you!"

"Come on, everybody!" Grace echoed.

Catherine and Jenna approached, along with the rest of the guests, and Catherine was ushered to a seat on one of the benches. The adults stood back, letting the kids take center stage for their presentation. Steve and Cody remained by the grill but could see everything from where they stood.

Grace smiled. "We know you're only going to be gone for two weeks, but we made you a little book of all the things we're going to do with you when you get back."

Kaitlyn proudly handed over the stack of papers tied together with colorful yarn.

"We put _Lieutenant_ Catherine on the front since you're gonna do your Navy stuff," Jacob explained.

"It's still hard to spell," Dylan said, and Catherine smiled, remembering how he told her he had to look it up for her birthday present the previous year.

"This is really sweet, you guys," she said, flipping through the pages. She grinned. "Manicures and brunch with Grace."

"Our favorite date," Grace said, smiling broadly.

"You got it." She looked at the next page. "Brainstorming session with Cody." She glanced over at him.

"I was hoping maybe you could help me a little with the Don't Text and Drive thing?"

She smiled genuinely at him. "I'd love to." She turned to the next page. "Book discussion with Casey."

"Yeah, I'm gonna read that copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ you gave me while you're gone so we can talk about it after."

"Oh, that's great," Catherine said excitedly. "I can't wait to hear what you think." She looked at the next page and laughed. "Eat ketchupy eggs with peanut butter toast. That's gotta be Dylan."

He grinned knowingly. "I figured I didn't need to put my name, you'd know who it was."

She matched his grin. "You bet."

Danny grimaced. "Since you two are the only ones who can stomach that concoction."

"Exactly," Cody agreed with a similar look of disgust on his face.

Catherine winked at Dylan. "They don't know what they're missing."

His grin widened.

She turned to the next page and smiled. "Ooh, and for dessert, cupcakes with Kaitlyn."

"I have a new recipe idea," Kaitlyn said happily, "but it's a surprise."

Catherine smiled. "Sounds exciting." She looked at the last page. "And last but not least, Jacob." Her eyes widened as she took in the long list. " ' _Go to the libery and make a Lego towr and wach the minions and eat pop corn and go rock climing_.' " She looked up at him. "Rock-climbing?"

He nodded seriously. "I really want to go rock-climbing."

She laughed. "We'll have to talk to your mom about that."

"Yeah," Jenna echoed in amusement. "We'll talk about that."

Catherine looked back at the book in her hands, holding it reverently "This is really great. I've got so much to look forward to now. Thank you all."

The kids beamed at each other, and Grace nodded for Kaitlyn to go on.

"We got something for you, too, Uncle Steve," Kaitlyn said.

"Me? But I'm not going anywhere yet," he said, leaving Cody to man the grill as he stepped closer. "Why are you getting me something?"

"You'll see."

"Sit here by Auntie Cath," Grace said and produced a folder, taking a paper out as Steve sat by Catherine.

His brow creased as he read the "Uncle Steve Schedule" printed at the top of the calendar-like page.

"It's color-coded," Grace pointed out helpfully.

"I see that." He glanced at Catherine. "Looks like something you could have made."

She grinned, nudging him with an elbow in response.

"Jacob was worried he wouldn't be able to spend every night with you," Grace explained. "So we planned everything out and made a schedule for every night."

"It's Operation Lonely Uncle Steve!" Jacob exclaimed.

" 'Lonely Uncle–' " He looked around at the expectant faces. "You all know I am a grown man, right? I'm capable of spending some time on my own."

"We know," Kaitlyn said seriously. "We just don't want you to miss Aunt Catherine too much."

Steve's look softened, his gaze going to Catherine. "Well, that's impossible," he said quietly.

She smiled back.

"Some of them are optional, see?" Grace said, pointing.

Steve read the box she indicated and chuckled. He looked up to find his partner. "Danno, you're an option." He shook his head and smirked. "Just a heads up, I don't think I'll be exercising it."

Danny snorted. "Yeah, right. After that schedule," he nodded toward it, "you're gonna be begging for a night at Side Street."

Grace continued as if her father hadn't spoken. "And of course it all depends on if you're working a case."

"Yeah, 'cause then you won't be lonely 'cause Uncle Danny and Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono will be with you," Jacob explained, nodding to them. "And the bad guys."

"That's good thinking, Jacob," Kono said, smiling.

"Just so we're clear," Steve said, holding up a hand. "I'm going to miss Aunt Catherine. A lot," he added with a quick glance at her. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to be lonely."

Kaitlyn bit her lip. "So you don't want the schedule?"

"I didn't say that. Just 'cause I'm not going to be lonely doesn't mean I won't appreciate the company." He smiled at her and then the rest of the kids. "Thank you," he said sincerely. He motioned with the schedule. "This is very nice."

"And when Uncle Steve has to go away," Jacob said, turning to Catherine. "We'll keep _you_ company!"

Catherine grinned. "I'll look forward to that." She held up her book. "And in the meantime, I have this."

"There's one more page, Aunt Catherine!" Kaitlyn exclaimed suddenly. "You didn't see the back!"

"Oh yeah!" Jacob echoed. "Look at the back!"

Catherine flipped the book over and smiled. "Aww. A group hug with everyone." She looked up. "Do you think I can get a preview?"

"Yes!" Jacob yelled, throwing his arms around her neck. He was quickly followed by all of his siblings as well as Grace, and Catherine was engulfed in a sea of giggling hugs.

* * *

That evening, Steve and Catherine lay in bed wrapped up together. He stroked her bare arm, his gaze on the ceiling.

"Never liked this part," he said quietly. "The night before one of us leaves."

"Yeah," she agreed. "At least these days we know for exactly how long."

"Yeah, that helps." He sighed, pulling her closer. "Still too much like all those times one of us was shipping out."

"I know."

He was quiet for a moment, then shifted to his side so he could look at her. "I used to stay awake … after you'd fallen asleep," he admitted. "Just to look at you. Commit every last detail to memory." He huffed a little laugh at that. "Not that I needed to. You were already there." He reached out and tucked her hair back behind her ear. "I guess I just … wanted every second I could get."

She smiled softly, touched, and pressed his hand to her cheek. "It's just two weeks this time."

He nodded and smiled. "Maybe we'll have another party when you get back. A welcome home party."

Her smile grew saucy. "I'm looking forward to the private welcome home."

"Oh yeah?" he said, his eyebrows darting up at that.

She shifted closer and whispered against his lips. "Think I can get a preview?"

He kissed her deeply, wrapping an arm around her back and starting to move over her.

Pulling back, he looked down and said, "I am gonna miss you, Cath. You know that, right?"

She smiled, nodding. "Just like I'm gonna miss you."

"I didn't always say it back then, but …" His voice trailed off, and she nodded, touching his cheek.

"I know, Steve. And I knew then, too."

He smiled softly, relieved. "You always did." He kissed her lightly. "I love you."

"I love you." She smiled, pulling him closer. "Now show me how much you're gonna miss me."

"Yes, ma'am," he managed to say before her lips captured his and nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
